narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Wood Release
is an advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees.Naruto chapter 316, pages 6-7 This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or even flowering plants.Naruto chapter 575, pages 4-5 Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Overview The ability originated with , as no other member of his clan was known to possess it. His ability to use this technique was one of the reasons he was given the title of the First Hokage, and with Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees he created the foundation of Konohagakure.Second Databook, page 279 This technique also allowed him to completely reshape battlefields to his advantage. A highly coveted ability, several people have tried to replicate his power, with a few achieving weaker versions of it through experimentation with Hashirama's cells.Naruto chapter 297, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 545, pages 2-4 As Obito Uchiha noted, Wood Release is very hard to control due to the sheer life force that his cells possess, and they can potentially overwhelm any who are infused with them. Danzō Shimura demonstrated this when, after his chakra levels were depleted, he almost turned into a tree as the cells overpowered him.Naruto chapter 480, page 10 It is also noted that those who integrate these cells with themselves grow Hashirama's visage on their body.Naruto chapter 575, page 14 The first person to attempt to make Hashirama's power his own was his rival, Madara Uchiha. Having used their confrontation at the to acquire a portion of his DNA, Madara later applied it to the wounds he sustained. As a result, Madara was able to perform Wood Release techniques, which he demonstrated upon his reincarnation during the .Naruto chapter 561, pages 11-12 Madara also used Hashirama's cells, along with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, to create a of Hashirama. From this clone, Madara was able to produce various , each of which was capable of performing a weaker version of Hashirama's Wood Release.Naruto chapter 545, page 3 After being mortally wounded during his , Obito Uchiha was repaired with the genetic material from the living clone by Madara, giving him the ability to use Wood Release as well.Naruto chapter 602, page 13 , another who desired the First Hokage's abilities, injected Hashirama's DNA into sixty test subjects, and out of the sixty only survived. With his own DNA overridden, Yamato gained the ability to use Wood Release.Naruto chapter 291, pages 15-16 Orochimaru also performed a similar procedure on Danzō Shimura by implanting the First's cells in his right arm. While Danzō is capable of using this power, it appears Danzō's version is much cruder and causes a much more significant drain of chakra with each usage, causing Danzō to avoid using it as much as possible.Naruto chapter 478, page 10 Orochimaru also kept a sample of Hashirama's DNA and later used it to reincarnate the First Hokage himself to fight for him during the . Orochimaru himself would later acquire this coveted ability after taking over the body of a spore clone.Naruto chapter 618, page 14 Naruto chapter 620, page 10 A derived technique of the Wood Release is the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands. This technique produces a seal on the user's right hand that can suppress a tailed beast's influence over its jinchūriki. This is done by producing wooden dragons from the ground that attach to the host and force the tailed beast's chakra to recede. Hashirama's necklace aided in this technique's execution, but its exact purpose was unclear. After destroyed the necklace, however, Yamato implied that he could no longer suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's influence.Naruto chapter 455, page 12 Nevertheless, during Naruto's training to control the Nine-Tails at the , when he was transforming, Yamato stated that he would try to suppress the beast.Naruto chapter 497, page 14 Whether or not this would have worked was never seen due to the transformation stopping through other means. After reviving the Ten-Tails in an incomplete state, Madara and Obito were able to improve their control of the beast through the use of Hashirama's cells.Naruto chapter 613, pages 5-6 Obito also demonstrated the ability to channel his Wood Release techniques through the Ten-Tails' body while attached to it.Naruto chapter 614, page 7 Trivia * Wood Release parallels the real-life ninja art . One example of real-life mokuton-no-jutsu is Tanuki-gakure: the practice of climbing a tree and camouflaging oneself within the foliage. * In the anime, the appears to drain chakra from Wood Release users.Naruto: Shippūden episode 229 * Madara Uchiha and Danzō Shimura both grew replicas of Hashirama's face on their bodies after integrating his cells into their bodies.Naruto chapter 478, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 575, page 14 References Category:Chakra Natures Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Wood Release